


Hurts 2B Human

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Broken Hearted Danny Williams, Condoms, Confused Steve McGarrett, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, Safe Sex is Sexy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Danny confesses his love to Steve, it doesn't go as planned so he heads to LA and into the arms of another tall, dark, and handsome man who has a thing for short, blond, police detectives. Though once Lucifer sees Danny's pain he's compelled make Steve pay for it... until he sees Steve.ON HIATUS
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Danny "Danno" Williams, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 68
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by the Pink song of the same name. I'm not completely through Lucifer so my characterization of him might be slightly off. I'm really only in like Season 1 so...bear with me? I have no idea where exactly timeline wise for Lucifer or Hawaii Five-0 this takes place but I've seen so many fics where Steve confesses and it goes badly, so~ I wanted to flip the script.

There were a lot of things Detective Danny Williams liked about Lucifer Morningstar. He was tall, lithe, brunet, and he fucked like a jackhammer. What he liked -best- about Lucifer, was that the, apparently, Fallen Angel didn't seem to much care that he screamed another man's name every time he came.

  
  


Which was exactly what was happening now, again, for the...third? Fourth? Time that night, Danny'd lost count and he didn't really care. Lucifer's hips ground into his as he followed Danny over the edge and climaxed himself. Danny panted and moaned before finally collapsing, not really caring that he was laying in the mess he'd made of Lucifer's sheets.

  
  


He was pretty sure that something in his soul died every time he did this, perhaps irreparably, but he was finding he cared less and less the more it happened.

  
  


It had all started a month ago, or was it longer now, Danny wasn't sure. He'd been a moron, an idiot, a -schmuck-. He'd finally told Steve how he felt and it had...not gone well.

  
~*~*~

_"I love you Steve." Danny stood on Steve's back porch with the SEAL, watching him closely._

  
  


_"I love you too buddy." Steve smiled, missing the point, which wasn't surprising given how often they'd both said the words to each other platonically._

  
  


_Danny sighed, "No Steve, I -love- you, big L not little, I am -in- love with you, you schmuck."_

  
  


_The look on Steve's face as the light bulb flickered on let Danny know this was a -bad- idea. Danny tried to backpedal but it hadn't worked, not really. So in the end he set the beer he'd been holding down, apologized and left._

  
  


_He hadn't gone home, there were too many memories there. He called Rachel and told her he was going away for a while, so Grace and Charlie were her responsibility till he got back and then he'd driven to the airport. He'd parked in long-term parking, grabbed the "Go-bag" he'd started keeping in the Camaro's trunk, and bought a one-way ticket to LA on the soonest flight._

  
  


_When he got to LA he rented a car and driven to LUX. He'd met Lucifer Morningstar on another trip to LA to work with the NCIS's LA office and Deeks had taken him out before they had to head home. He hadn't expected the owner to be there, or to be so...striking. They'd had a few drinks, Lucifer had flirted with him all night and told him to come by again whenever Danny was in town._

  
  


_Maze had let him in, pointed to the elevator and then got back to work. Lucifer had smiled when he saw Danny._

  
  


_"Detective~, this is a lovely surprise." He'd gotten up from piano and sauntered over to him, "How can I help you?"_

  
  


_Danny shivered and looked up at the other man, "Get me a drink and then fuck me till I cum so hard I see stars."_

  
  


_Lucifer had blinked, surprised but had done exactly that._

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


The Devil slowly, carefully pulled out Danny's ass knowing he was likely still sensitive from the prolonged fucking and multiple intense orgasms. He moved to lay next to Danny, his fingertips gently stroking down the blond's spine.

  
  


"How are you feeling Detective?" He drawled, watching Danny shiver at his touch and the way he spoke.

  
  


Danny turned his head to look at Lucifer, a smile on his face that didn't -quite- reach his eyes, "Never better Luce."

  
  


"Liar." Lucifer smiled fondly at his lover, his fingertips shifting to stroke the few days worth of growth Danny's let build up on his chin lately, "But I'll believe you tonight."

  
  


Danny leaned into the touch, slowly wiggling closer, draping a leg over one of Lucifer's and pillowing his head on the, much, older man's chest. "Thanks."

  
  


Lucifer's smile remained soft, he'd developed quite the soft spot for Danny over the last month; having the compact, strong blond in his bed every night was...nice. Danny was a snuggler, which was nicer. They drank, danced, fucked and then Danny wrapped himself around Lucifer as if the Devil himself could some how keep the nightmares at bay. He tried, he really did, but there was a pain in Danny's soul he knew he could never truly heal. Danny still cried out for the man he truly wanted, the man he loved but who had rejected him. The day he stopped, Lucifer would begin to worry, already he was moaning Lucifer's name during their foreplay, but when it came time to fuck, Danny would roll over, grip the pillows and scream for Steve. Lucifer was beginning to hate the tall, dark, apparently handsome SEAL he'd never met. He was of half a mind to take a little trip to Hawaii himself, see this Steve McGarrett and find out just exactly what he did or didn't feel for the handsome blond in his arms.

  
  


If Steve truly didn't love Danny in the same way, couldn't love him that way, then Lucifer would be content to help Danny get over him, maybe even see if Chloe could pull some strings and get him a job in LA, that would be lovely really. Working with his two favourite blond detectives during the day, spending the nights with Danny. He let his fingers run through Danny's hair, still tousled from hours of pleasure and sighed. He deserved closure. And Lucifer made up his mind as Danny whimpered in his sleep, softly calling out for Steve, in the morning he -was- going to Hawaii and he was getting answers.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer leaves for Hawaii, Danny showers and has a very smutty recollection...but it's not exactly a happy ending.

Danny woke up to an empty bed the next morning, like he usually did. Lucifer let him sleep as late as he needed to after their night time activities. He rolled over, stretched with an indulgent groan and smiled at the glass of water and bottle of aspirin that the Devil always left by the bedside. He didn't need the pills this morning but his mouth was dry so Danny sat up, grabbed the water and took a long drink. He left the now half-empty glass on the table and wandered to the dresser Luce had got for his clothes. Pulling on boxer briefs, a pair of jeans, socks, and a nice fitting t-shirt, something he'd gotten used to wearing the last month or so he wandered out of Luce's bedroom, or would it be their bedroom now? He wasn't sure, he wandered out of _the_ bedroom in search of his companion.

Lucifer was on the phone, nodding, “Yes, direct flight that's right. Thank you. Yes I'll hold.” He turned and smiled as he saw Danny coming towards him, “Good morning Daniel. Are you hungry? I can whip us up something before my flight.”

Danny blinked, “Flight?”

Lucifer nodded, “Yes, business thing, normally I'd just pop over and handle it but this way I've got a record you see.” He kissed Danny good morning when the Detective got close, “You didn't answer my question.”

Danny blinked again, “Oh uh...I could eat yeah.”

Lucifer nodded and headed for the kitchen of his flat, arm around Danny's shoulders. He hadn't had much use for the kitchen until Danny arrived but he found he rather liked cooking now. It was soothing, the cutting, chopping, slicing. And seeing the look on Danny's face when he enjoyed what he'd made for him made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

“Yes, I'm still here, go ahead.” He spoke into the phone as he worked, confirming his passport information and all that good stuff. He laughed, joked with the reservation agent, and got everything arranged.

Danny stared at him, “How long will you be gone?”

“I'm really not sure, it depends on how complicated the issue ends up being and how much work I need to put in personally to fix it. I'm hoping only a couple of days.” He smirked at Danny, “Will you miss me?”

Danny frowned, “Of course I'll miss you Luce, you matter to me. The bed will feel very lonely.”

Lucifer blinked, “Ah yes, well, if you want to fill it while I'm gone I won't be upset.” He kissed Danny, “I know you have wants, desires, things you've never done before, feel free to use this time to do that if you want.”

It was Danny's turn to blink, “You're giving me permission to cheat?”

Lucifer scoffed, “It's only cheating if the other person doesn't know about it.” He countered, “I care about you Daniel, about your happiness, if you want to take another man to bed, or two...” He grinned as Danny flushed, “Hell if you want to have an orgy go for it. I've done it, many times, they're quite fun. My point is, I won't be hurt, I won't be upset, I won't feel scorned if you decide to take this time to explore. Besides, if you find something you like when I get back we can do it together.”

Danny was sure his face was on fire, “Alright well, I'll see what happens. But thank you Luce, I...you've been amazing this last month.”

Lucifer grinned, “I'm always amazing darling but I'm glad you appreciate it.”

Danny laughed, taking the coffee Lucifer placed in front of him and took a drink. Hot, strong, and exactly the way Danny preferred it. “Do you want me to drive you to the airport?”

Lucifer shook his head, “No need Detective, Maze'll drive me, give you time to relax, maybe have a shower, shave.” He winked, “You're getting a bit long.” He gave Danny's scruff a gentle, teasing tug, “I don't mind it when it's groomed but well...”

Danny snorted as Luce trailed off, “Alright, I'll take care of that this morning then. Call me when you land?”

Lucifer grinned, “I will call or text when I get to the hotel.”

Danny hummed, “Alright. Deal.”

They ate their breakfast in a companionable silence, Danny enjoying the food and Lucifer mostly eating to keep Danny from feeling awkward. It wasn't like he _needed_ to eat. After breakfast Lucifer packed a bag, kissed Danny good-bye and headed for the airport. He disliked keeping Danny in the dark but he knew if he told the blond where he was going he'd want to know why and that would just cause all kinds of problems Luce wasn't ready for.

\- - - -

Danny watched Luce go and wondered what kind of business Luce had elsewhere but for now he let it go. As much as Luce seemed to enjoy calling him “Detective” he wasn't feeling it. Not really. He shed the clothes he'd pulled on for breakfast and padded to the Master en Suite. He sighed as he caught sight of his reflection, Luce was right, he was getting scruffy. He trimmed his beard and mustache while he waited for the shower to heat up.

Stepping under the spray Danny enjoyed the hot water sluicing down his body for a few minutes before grabbing his shampoo and working it through his hair. As he worked on cleaning up memories of things he and Luce had done in his shower came back to him and he groaned as he felt himself getting hard. He leaned back against the wall and wrapped his hand around his cock, starting to stroke as he remembered on particularly fun time about two week ago...

_\- - - -_

_Danny was pressed against the wall gasping and moaning as his hips struggled to move. Luce's hands held him pretty firmly against the wall, the Devil on his knees in front of Danny. One of Danny's hands was buried in the thick dark locks of his head.  
_

“ _Fuck...Luce...li-like that.”_

_He swore he could feel Lucifer smirk around his cock as he bobbed his head, taking Danny's cock into his throat and swallowing around him. Christ the man really didn't have a gag reflex. Lucifer shifted a hand to between Danny's legs, rolling and gently pinching his balls as he pulled back, tongue pressing along the thick vein that ran along the underside of Danny's cock. The Devil moaned as he swirled his tongue around the head of Danny's cock, collecting the pre-cum there._

“ _You really are delicious Danny.” Lucifer purred up at the blond, “Now cum for Daddy.”_

_Danny was about to comment before Lucifer took him back into his mouth, deepthroating him and letting the fingers of the hand working his balls start to stroke and press against his perineum in time with the way Luce was swallowing around him. He gasped, shuddered and the shouted as Lucifer expertly worked him to a near blinding climax. He spilled down Luce's throat, Steve's name on his lips, tugging hard at the dark hair as he tried in vain to fuck into the hot, wet mouth around his cock. Luce worked him through the pleasure and then licked him clean, purring softly as he leaned back._

“ _There, that's better isn't it?” He smirked, rising to his feet._

_Danny looked up at him, a panting, “Only a little, fuck me Luce, I need your cock.”_

_Danny had become much more expressive in the last two weeks, not afraid of asking, or demanding really what he wanted. Lucifer laughed, picking Danny up and carrying him out of the shower. If Danny noticed the shower turning off -after- they were out of it he figured it was motion sensors or something._

_Lucifer set him down and then laid back on the bed, he was hard, uncut and just thick enough to be the right side of uncomfortable. He smirked at Danny again._

“ _Fuck yourself Danny.”_

_Danny groaned, “Yes sir~.” He purred, moving to grab the lube and slick Luce's cock._

_He straddled the Devil and impaled himself in one quick sharp roll of his hips. Both men cried out as Danny's ass engulfed Luce's cock. Danny leaned back, resting his hands on Luce's thighs and began to roll his hips. He rode Luce hard and fast, his head thrown back as indulgent moans pulled from him._

_Lucifer groaned as he watched Danny move, his abs flexing with each roll, his cock slowly, and then more quickly, hardening again as Danny fucked himself on Lucifer._

“ _Cum for me Danny, you know you want to, take what you need, give it yourself.”_

_Lucifer's words spurred Danny on, he rolled his hips harder, faster, shifted his angle so that Luce's cock was stroking firmly against his prostate with each movement._

“ _Fuck...Luce I'm gonna...gonna...” His head threw back and he screamed as he came again, hips grinding on Luce, ass clenching and spasming around him, “STEVEN!”_

_Lucifer didn't mind, not really, he knew Danny was working through things and didn't mind being a replacement. He let Danny get through most of his second orgasm before he grabbed his hips, flipped him onto his back and proceeded to fuck him into the mattress until Danny was sobbing through another orgasm and the Devil reached his own._

_\- - - -_

In the shower Danny's hand stroked faster, his other hand playing with his balls, he gasped, worked his hand just right and came, “Steve!” He cried out the same name he always did spilling over his hand onto the shower floor as his hips bucked and jerked. He worked through the pleasure and then did something he'd not done since he got to LA.

He slid down the wall, pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer makes it to Hawaii, meets Steve and figures out what's next.

The plane touched down in Honolulu and Lucifer disembarked with the rest of the passengers. His carryon was carried over his shoulder. He made his way to baggage claim, picking up his suitcase and made his way to the rental office. He flirted outrageously with the girl behind the desk as he picked up the keys for the corvette he was renting while he was on the island.

“Thank you darling.” He winked at her and sauntered off. The car was a bright silver and he dropped his bags into the back before heading for the hotel. He had a promise to keep after all.

He got checked in and settled in the penthouse suite. He lounged on the couch and called Danny. The phone rang an almost distressingly long time before Danny picked up.

“Hey you.” He slurred and Lucifer sighed, it was just barely five in LA and Danny was already drunk.

“Hello Daniel, I promised I'd call when I got to the hotel and here I am. Are you alright?”

There was silence, a sigh, “I miss you Luce. There's nothing to do here without you and the club doesn't open for another three hours.”

“I miss you too Daniel, you should get out more. Promise me tomorrow you'll go _out_ , see a movie, something.”

Danny frowned, Lucifer could practically see it, “Alright. I promise. Tomorrow I'll leave the club and do something.”

“Thank you darling, I appreciate that. Now look, I have to get to work, but I'll check in in the morning alright?”

“Alright. Bye Luce.”

“Ta-ta Detective.” He hung up the phone and resisted the urge to fling it across the room.

It wasn't that he couldn't just fix it but he did rather disliked childish displays of temper, which he felt this would be. He clipped the phone back to his belt and got to his feet. He wandered to the balcony of the suite, looking out over Oahu, humming softly.

“Well no time like the present.” He smirked to himself and headed out of his room and towards his car.

He knew from Danny that the Five-0 task force was housed in Iolani Palace on the second floor and that unless they were at a crime scene or something similar Steve was generally in his office. He drove to the palace, rolling his eyes are at the giant statue and parked. He could see Steve's truck and hummed, at least the man had good taste in vehicles.

\- - - -

In his office Steve McGarrett sat at his desk looking at his email. It had been nearly five weeks since Danny left and not a word. No texts, no calls, no emails, nothing. Even Rachel didn't know where he was. She'd gotten a call from Danny that night saying he was going away 'for a while' and she'd have to look after Charlie and Grace.

He was miserable. And it showed. Chin and Kono had taken to actively avoiding him if they could, Lou was less avoidant but they'd gotten into some yelling matches over the past little while.

He sipped his coffee, made a face when he realized it was cold and got to his feet, though the sight that greeted him made him pause. Chin and Kono were at the smart table talking to a talk, dark-haired man. Chin turned and pointed to his office and the man smiled in a way that was superficially charming but also intensely snake-like in a weird way. The cousins didn't seem to notice as they turned back to their work. The man smirked at Steve and didn't bother to knock before opening the door to his office. He let it close and looked Steve over.

“Commander McGarrett, how lovely to finally meet you.” The man's accent was vaguely reminiscent of Harry's but different enough really.

“I'm sorry, should I know who you are?”

“Mmm, no, I suppose not.” The man held out his hand, “Lucifer Morningstar, I'm friend of Detective Williams.”

Steve's heart skipped, this man knew Danny. He made himself shake the man's hand.

“You know Danny?”

“Oh yes, quite well in fact.” He took his hand back after a cursory shake.

“Do you know where he is?” Steve tried not to panic, he also didn't like the implications of the man's words about Danny and how well they knew each other.

Lucifer hummed, watching Steve, this was _fascinating_ , he hadn't expected the man to be so...unhinged almost by Danny's absence.

“Hmmm, you don't?” Luce knew he didn't but it was fun to poke now and then.

“No.” Steve's jaw ticked, “Danny left Hawaii almost five weeks ago and there's been no word. I am...barely keeping my team together. We know he flew to Los Angeles and rented car but we have no idea where he went from there. There's been no activity on his credit card, his phone is off so we can't track it and our jurisdiction ends if we leave Hawaii without formal invite from another state or the FBI.”

Lucifer hummed softly, taking a seat and crossing his legs at the knee, “I see. And you're worried about Daniel?”

Steve blinked, Danny didn't let _anyone_ call him Daniel except maybe his mother. He intensely did not like this man.

“Of course I'm worried about Danny!” He shouted, making the cousins look over. He waved them off and sighed, “He's my best friend, my partner. It's diving me _nuts_ not knowing where he is, if he's okay.” Steve started to pace, not sure why he was telling this man these things.

“Interesting, and what happened the last time you saw Daniel?”

“Don't call him that!”

Lucifer blinked, arching a brow, “Why not? He doesn't seem to mind it.”

Steve gaped at the man, “I'm sorry _what_ did you just say?”

Lucifer grinned, “I said, Daniel doesn't seem to mind it.”

Steve's eyes narrowed, “What have you done to Danny?”

“Nothing he hasn't wanted.” Lucifer smirked again, he was rather enjoying winding Steve up, “What do you _think_ I've done?”

Steve froze, staring at the man, his face heated at the question, “That's...that's not the point. Where is he?”

“Safe.” Lucifer replied, “For now anyway, and being very well taken care of. Which is more than I can say for you Commander, you have rather let yourself go haven't you?”

Steve lunged at Lucifer, grabbing him by his jacket and hauling him to his feet.

“What the hell do you mean for now?” He growled out the words, anger blazing in his eyes, though behind that was a real deep fear.

Lucifer had to fight down the urge to laugh, “Now now Commander, at least buy me a drink first.” He smirked then, “You want to hurt me don't you? Make me tell you where dear Daniel is, isn't that right?”

Steve growled, his muscles in his ticking, “You're damn right I do. You come in here all smug, talking about _my_ Danno as if you _know_ him, as if you have the _right_ to call him _Daniel_ , give me one good reason why I shouldn't drag you down to the blue room and beat you bloody till you tell me _exactly_ where Danny is?”

Lucifer purred, well _that_ was certainly interesting. “Because I won't tell you, I don't care what you do to me Commander, Daniel is my friend and unless and until he tells me it's okay to tell you where he is, where he's been, I won't.”

Something shifted in Steve's eyes, something beyond anger and fear flickering the aqua depths. Lucifer hummed softly.

“Tell me Commander, what is it you _truly desire_.” He purrs the words softly watching Steve carefully.

“Danny.” He answered without hesitation, surprising himself, “I want to go back to the night Danny told me he loved me and make it right. I want to take him in my arms, tell him how much I love him and then take him to bed and _show_ him exactly how much I love him. I want Danny in my life, in my bed, my heart, everything forever.”

Steve's face flamed as he realized what he'd just said. He had no idea why he'd even said it. Sure it was what he wanted, what he needed more than life itself, but he'd barely admitted it to himself so why was he admitting to this total stranger.

Lucifer blinked, okay he hadn't quite expected that but it was a good answer. It was the answered he'd been hoping for really. He relaxed, gently took Steve's hand away from his jacket and stepped back carefully.

“Good.” He spoke as he straightened his jacket, “I'm very glad to hear that Steven.”

Steve glared at him, “Don't call me that.”

“Because Daniel calls you that?”

“Because I don't like you.” Steve admitted, “And I don't like what you're implying about your relationship with Danny.”

Lucifer hummed, “Well, I could stop implying and just tell you. Do you want to know?”

Steve growled, “I don't know. My mind is playing tricks on me but it could be making it worse than it really is.”

Lucifer grinned, “Anything Daniel and I have done together has been because _he_ asked for it, _he_ wanted it. I would never take something without consent.”

Steve swallowed, “Are you lovers?”

“Yes.”

Steve flinched, “How long?”

“The last five weeks. I flirted with him during our first meeting, but I could tell he wasn't _really_ interested, he had someone else he desired, wanted.” Lucifer shrugged, “I told him I was always available if he changed his mind and he did...though not entirely. He wanted me yes, but he wanted a distraction, one similar enough to what he really wanted but different enough he could justify it.”

Steve glared, “What do you mean?”

Lucifer frowned, “It's not my name he calls when we're in bed together and normally I'd be quite put out but I understand it, to an extent.”

Steve looked like Lucifer'd slapped him, “Wh-who's name does he call?”

“Yours. But you already guessed that didn't you Commander? You're a smart boy.”

The glare returned, “Shut up.”

Lucifer chose to stay silent for the moment, Steve was clearly already punishing himself for what happened with Danny. The self-flagellation was clear. He watched Steve pace, wracking his brain for what to do, what to say.

“I...” He frowned, “Where's Danny?”

“I told you Commander, until Daniel tells me I can tell you, I won't.” He sighed, “I have no idea if he's ready to see you.”

Steve blinked, “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what it means. You broke his heart Commander, wounds like that can take time to heal, if they ever really can. And our Detective hasn't been doing much to _try_ to fix it. He seems content to...distract himself from the pain rather than address it.”

Steve frowned, that didn't sound like Danny, “Distract himself...how?”

“Booze and sex mostly.” Lucifer answered honestly, “He's rather...insatiable really.”

Steve spun and swung on Lucifer, which of course the Devil had seen coming a mile away and dodged easily.

“Come now Commander, I'm here to _help_ you, there's no need for violence.”

Steve blinked and then glared at Lucifer, “How is rubbing in my face that fact that you're _fucking_ Danny supposed to be helping me?”

“Oh that? That's just my way of testing the waters, seeing if I'd have to help _you_ or help Daniel get over you.” He shrugged, “Plus you asked, why would I lie?”

“You're...” Steve blinked, the man's name suddenly clicking, “Wait a minute... _why_ the hell did you introduce yourself as Lucifer Morningstar?”

“Because that's my name.”

“You're joking.”

“Afraid not.”

“Wow, your parents are...”

“God and well, I don't know what exactly you'd call my mother but that's an entirely other discussion. For the moment, _you_ need to start taking care of yourself. Get a haircut, shave...take a shower. Daniel will never take you back looking like a hobo.”

Steve just stared at him, “I'm sorry you're saying you're _actually_ _..._ ”

“The Devil, yes, but _focus Steven_.” Lucifer sighed, “We can discuss who I am or am not later, right now we need to get you ready to win back the heart of your beloved.”

“My...beloved?”

“Well yes, you love Daniel don't you?”

“Of course.” The words were out before he realized he'd said them.

“Good.” Lucifer smirked, “And you want to be with him, correct?”

“For the rest of my life.” Steve glared, “ _How_ are you doing that?!”

“God-given talent I'm afraid, I can get people, most people, to divulge their deepest desires.” He shrugged, “Can't stop it really, not the point. We need to get you presentable so you can win Daniel back.”

Steve just stared at him, “Why do you want to help me? Wouldn't it be better for you if Danny and I _didn't_ get together?”

“Oh Steven, you really are schmuck aren't you?” Lucifer sighed, “Daniel is a good friend and a fantastic lover, however, I don't love him. Not the way he needs, deserves, to be loved. Not the way _you_ love him. You really need to work on that whole...repressed sexuality thing. No one is going to give a damn that you're bisexual if you're happy.”

Steve kept staring, he was...confused, possibly insulted, but also for the first time in five weeks something other than miserable, he was hopeful.

“So...you're going to help me get Danny back because?”

“Because he's my friend you utter tit. And because I can see his soul withering away every night. Something in him dies the longer you two are apart, the longer he refuses to confront the pain that your...utter idiocy caused.”

“Idiocy? How was I an idiot? Do you _think_ I expected my best friend to tell me he was in love with me?”

“Well honestly I'm not sure how you missed it.” Lucifer answered honestly. “I could tell in moments and I hadn't even _met_ you yet.”

Steve sputtered, had he really been that deep in denial, he wasn't sure. He scrubbed a hand down his face and looked at Lucifer.

“Why should I trust you?”

“Trust me? Don't, don't ever trust the Devil, not really. Trust your feelings for Daniel, you need to make this right, so make it right.”

Steve blinked at him, “Wait, you want to help me but I _shouldn't_ trust you?”

Lucifer nodded, “Exactly. It's a complicated situation but well, it is what it is. So, are we going to keep talking or are we _actually_ going to do something?”

Steve frowned, got back to pacing. He had to admit he'd been miserable the last five weeks, he missed Danny, he wanted to make things right but he had no idea how to. He stopped, turned, and looked at Lucifer who was sitting in the chair Steve had pulled him out of, looking ridiculously comfortable while he waited for Steve to make up his mind. He didn't trust Lucifer, didn't believe for one second he actually _was_ who he said he was, but if he knew where Danny was? If there was even a chance of that?

“Fine. But if I find out you're playing me? Or that you've hurt Danny? I will make you pay in ways you haven't even thought of.”

Lucifer smirked, “Oh Steven, if you've thought of it, I guarantee I thought of it first but~, no need to quibble about that. Let's get started.”

The Devil stood, walked to the office door and opened it, “After you Commander, we've got a lot of work to do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny takes Lucifer up on his offer to experiment and had a revelation or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a very smutty chapter, tags will be updated to reflect that. Also the ending is -not- where I thought things would go but Muse likes to toss curveballs at me now and then.

Back in LA Danny had cried himself out in the shower before getting up off the floor and getting cleaned. He'd trimmed his beard and mustache, but hadn't gone clean shaven, he liked the scruffy look. He combed back his hair, trimmed it a bit and made sure he looked nice.

Getting dressed again he'd added the shoes he'd taken to wearing now and made his way downstairs. Maze had been behind the bar and had been more than happy to make a drink. They'd talked while he drank, well mostly he talked and she listened with polite disinterest. Maze didn't really care about 'petty human problems' but she was willing to let him talk which helped.

The phone call with Lucifer hadn't gone as well as he'd been hoping but he'd made a promise and he'd keep it. He was a man of his word after all.

\- - - -

Later that night...

Danny had changed into better clothes for the club and was currently on the dance floor sandwiched between two absolutely gorgeous men. The first was nearly six feet, pale skin, ginger hair and the greenest eyes he'd ever scene. The second was younger than both himself and the ginger and he could be a Spanish God he was pretty sure. Lithe, dark hair and eyes, he was gorgeous. Danny rocked and swayed between them getting handsy with them both and enjoying it as they returned the gropes and strokes.

Around midnight the three of them were curled up in a booth Danny kissing the ginger passionately while the Spanish God had his hands up Danny's shirt, tugging and stroking the hair on his chest, pinching and twisting his nipples in just the right way. He pulled back for air, moaning at the same time and looked at the two men.

“C'mon, let's take this somewhere more private and comfortable.”

Both men smirked, nodded and helped Danny up. He could see the outlines of their erections through their pants and groaned, he was gonna be feeling this in the morning. He took their hands and led them to the elevator. As they rode up both men groped and kissed Danny and each other. It was great.

Upon exiting the elevator Danny practically dragged the men to the bed, urging them towards it.

“Get naked, I'll get us something to drink.” He stripped off his shirt and smirked, “There's lube in the drawer there, one of you should grab it.”

\- - - -

Danny wasn't sure whose cock was up his ass at the moment but it felt really damn good. He'd cum twice already, once down the throat of the Spanish God, while Ginger had pounded SG's ass and a second time -in- Spanish God while Ginger jerked off. Danny was on his knees on the bed, forehead pressed into the sheets and one of their cocks was driving into him just fucking right.

“You ever take two cocks at once Danny?” Ginger purred from behind him, ah so that's who was fucking him.

Danny shook his head, “N-no.”

Ginger paused balls deep and ground into him, “You wanna? It's like nothing else baby, you'll see stars, you'll cum so hard you'll swear you hear angels singing.”

Danny groaned, rocking back into Ginger and found himself nodding, “Fuck yes. I want it.”

Ginger swatted his ass, “Good boy. Knew you'd be an eager little slut. Seen you with Lucifer before figured you had to be up for just about anything.”

Danny moaned at the swat and the words, Jesus they made him hot. They probably shouldn't have, not completely but he was _very_ drunk and well, he was actually up for just about anything.

Ginger slowly pulled out of Danny which made the blond whine a little.

“Trust me.” Ginger purred, “Sit up on your heels, I'll lay down, you can straddle me and once you're on my cock again Miguel there will work you open with his fingers and then slide his cock in you and we'll do you so good.”

Danny swallowed, nodding. Miguel, he'd forgotten both their names a few times, but he didn't really think they minded. He pushed himself back, sitting on his heels as Ginger got onto his back, his cock hard and twitching a bit as he waited. Danny wasted little time, straddling Ginger and sinking onto his cock with a low, needy moan. Miguel, Spanish God, whichever crawled onto the bed behind him purring in Danny's ear.

“Gonna make you feel so good Danny.” The words went straight to Danny's groin.

Danny's head fell back against Miguel's shoulder as the younger man started probing at his hole around Ginger's cock. Fuck, the burn was just right. Danny's hips rocked, working Ginger's cock and starting to take Miguel's fingers. It didn't take as long as Danny thought with as drunk and relaxed as he was for him to take three fingers plus Ginger's cock and end up mewling and begging for more.

“You got it Danny.” Miguel smirked, “Bend over, kiss Ian and I'll give you what you need baby.”

Danny didn't even question it, he shifted, leaning forward to kiss Ginger, Ian he corrected himself, not that it mattered. The position left just the head of Ian's cock in his ass and Danny mewled as Ian locked his arms around him, kissing him back heatedly. Danny jerked as Miguel pressed against his hole and then snapped his hips forward burying himself half-way into Danny's ass. His eyes flew wide open, his gasp of pained-pleasure lost in the kiss. Jesus fucking Christ this was intense. Miguel's hands where on his hips as he gave Danny a few breaths to adjust then pressed the rest of his cock into Danny, leaving him balls deep while Ian still had the head in him.

“Ready?” Miguel purred and Ian pulled out the kiss to laugh.

“So fucking ready.” He nipped at Danny's jaw, “Hold on Danny, we're gonna give you the fucking of a lifetime. You just scream and cum, let us do all the work.”

Danny nodded, about to reply when both men started to move. As Miguel pulled out Ian drove his hips up to thrust into Danny. The two men had clearly done this before because they were perfectly in sync as they thrusted counterpoint into Danny's ass. Danny shuddered hard, his eyelids fluttering closed as the sensations started to overwhelm him. His moans shifted as they drilled into him, Ian's cock dragging along his prostate in the most delicious way, Miguel reaching just -that- much deeper into him. Danny's hips twitched and rocked, seeking something that he couldn't really name but he was quickly getting to the point of not fucking caring because Jesus goddamn fucking Christ they really were giving him the fucking of a life time. Something must have shown on his face because Ian growled.

“He's close...now Miguel.”

A scream of pure, intense pleasure ripped from Danny as they started thrusting into him at the same time. He was pretty sure he was being fucked in half and couldn't be happier about it. His orgasm hit like a freight train, the sounds that he made as he came in hot ribbons across Ian's chest and abs were damn near inhuman. The men fucking him didn't stop, not even close. In fact Danny's orgasm seemed to spur them on. They fucked him harder, faster, deeper which Danny hadn't realized was possible and then something else Danny didn't realize was possible happened...he came again right in the middle of his first orgasm.

Ian'd been right, was pretty sure he heard angels singing as his ears started ringing, his eyes rolled back in his head as he came harder than he'd ever cum in his entire life and given how good Lucifer fucked him that was saying something. His voice gave out and then so did Danny. He passed out hard. He didn't really recall if Ian and Miguel came in him or not because he was unconscious.

\- - - -

Danny woke up the next morning _very_ hungover and aching in ways and places he didn't know he could ache. He shifted slightly, groaning at the ache in his ass. He moaned immediately afterwards as he remembered exactly _why_ his ass ached that badly. He blinked his eyes open and realized he was in bed alone. His lovers from the night before having left at some point _after_ they fucked Danny unconscious. He licked his dry lips with a nearly as dry tongue and slowly crawled across the bed to grab his phone, which was oddly on the bedside table. He checked the time, unsurprised it was nearly noon. He unlocked his phone and his jaw dropped, this “pictures” were still open and there for his viewing pleasure was a picture of his ass with two cocks in it. Jesus that was a sight. He blinked as he found himself getting hard as he looked at the picture, he rolled on his back getting comfortable, or as comfortable as he could at the moment and started stroking himself. He couldn't take his eyes off the picture, his hips rolling into his hand, the way he ached as he moved just reminding him how well he'd been fucked the night before. He panted he moaned and when he came, as always, Steve's name fell from his lips. He worked himself through the pleasure, panting harshly when he was done. He lay there a while, feeling his cum dry against his chest and abs before he made himself get out of bed. He had a promise to keep after all. After a quick shower to clean the smell of sex off of him, and some aspirin for his head, Danny pocketed his keys, said bye to Maze and headed away from LUX, putting his sunglasses on because wow the sun was bright today.

He hadn't left the club very much since he'd joined Lucifer nearly five weeks ago now. He had his keys, the new phone Lucifer'd gotten him, and his wallet. The old phone turned off in a drawer in their bedroom, he hadn't turned it on to check his email, voicemail, nothing and he was happy about that.

As Danny walked along the street he felt good, more or less. He found that, on the odd occasion he did miss Hawaii, missed Grace and Charlie. He considered, for a moment, what it might be like to live in LA full-time. He could hire a company to move his stuff, find a house, put in for a transfer to LAPD. He still couldn't get over Chloe's resemblance to Laurie but it wasn't like it was a guarantee they'd end up in the same department, Danny's history in homicide or not.

He'd been walking about half an hour when he realized he was pretty hungry so he looked around and noted a cafe on the corner up ahead. He ducked inside, ordered a coffee, soup and a sandwich and then took a seat at a table to enjoy his meal. He texted Lucifer a selfie with the coffee proving he was keeping his promise.

He got a text back letting him know that business was going well, but Lucifer was going to need to stay a day or two longer, he wasn't sure exactly how long but he'd keep Danny in the loop and he hoped he was having fun. Danny assured him he was very much having fun, though he missed him all the same and hoped he'd be home soon. By the time Lucifer had to head off to a business meeting Danny was done his lunch, left a tip on the table and headed out to just...wander.

He found an adult shop that was just opening and hummed, his experience last night left his curious and so he stepped into the store. The only other person there was the employee who seemed surprised anyone bothered to come in around 2 in the afternoon.

“Can I help you find something?”

The man was in his 30s by Danny estimation, just under six-feet, dark hair, pretty blue eyes and fit. Danny licked his lips, looking the man up and down and grinned.

“I hope so.” Danny sauntered over to the counter and smiled, “I'm looking to spice things up with my lover and need help figuring out what toys might work best of us.”

The man nodded, looking Danny over, “Male partner?”

Danny nodded, “About your height and build too, lucky me huh?”

The man, Leo according to his name tag, grinned wider, “Very lucky. He top?”

Danny nodded again, “He does, very well too.”

“And what kind of thing are you thinking of trying out?”

Danny's cheek heated just slightly, “Well, I've been curious about double penetration.”

Leo smirked, “I know just the thing.” He rounded the counter and headed for the wall of dildos. “Follow me.”

Danny did, looking them all over and definitely checking out Leo's ass as they went. Leo looked over at Danny and gestured to a section that had some very nice looking, and very realistic looking too, that had rings on them.

“These are probably what you're looking for. The ring slides over your, or his, cock, stays nice and snug and allows one man to fuck with two cocks.”

Danny groaned, fuck that was perfect, absolutely perfect. “That's...amazing.”

He decided to be daring, shifting carefully he cupped Leo between his legs and purred when he felt how hard the other man was.

“I know it's not the normal way but, any chance I could get a demonstration?”

\- - - -

Danny grunted as Leo pinned him to the wall in the change room. After picking out one Danny thought would work Leo'd locked the door put the 'back in 20' sign and had drug Danny back here. Danny's pants where around his ankles, Leo's mouth on the back of his neck as his fingers worked inside Danny getting him nice and slick.

“Mmm, you been fucked good recently, haven't you?”

“Oh yeah.” Danny agreed and Leo chuckled.

“Your partner won't be mad if I drill you hard and make you squeal?”

Danny shook his head, “We have a very open relationship.”

Danny heard the sound of a condom wrapper and Leo smirked, “Good. Brace yourself.”

Danny howled as Leo pushed head of his own cock and the dildo into him. He was still a bit raw from last night but god this felt so good. Leo gripped Danny's hips with near bruising strength and pumped his hips, fucking both cocks into Danny a little at a time. Danny shuddered as Leo sank home and groaned.

“You have a fantastic fucking ass Danny.” Leo gave Danny's earlobe a gentle, teasing nip and tug, “Squeal for me bitch.”

Danny was about to complain about being called a bitch when Leo started fucking him and all he could at that point was well, squeal like a bitch. Leo fucked him hard and deep, making him feel every inch of both cocks driving into him as he grunted behind him. Danny's world narrowed down to the man behind him, the cocks driving into him and as he came he forced himself, by sheer will to scream wordlessly, his eyes rolling back as he painted the wall with his cum. Leo growled as he fucked Danny harder for a handful of thrusts before burying deep and filling the condom, grinding into Danny with a deep sound of pleasure.

Danny panted harshly as they came down from their orgasms, shuddering as Leo pulled out, removing the condom first and the dildo next.

“Goddamn. Yeah that's...that's perfect Leo.” Danny managed, bending over to pull his boxer-briefs and pants back up. “I'll take it. Maybe a second one a bit longer and thicker too just for variety.”

Leo laughed, “Whoever your partner is he's a lucky bastard having such a hot, kinky slut for a boyfriend.”

“We're not boyfriends.” Danny commented, “We're more...long term friends with benefits. There's no love, just a lot of really hot sex and an understanding that if either of us finds more well, it's been fun.”

Leo looked over, finishing doing up his pants, “Seriously? Fuck, that's kinda hot really.” He shifted, pulling Danny close and kissing him hot and heavy a moment, “I'd love to see you again Danny, can I?”

Danny blinked up at Leo, a little dazed but found himself nodding, “I'd like that.”

“Good.”

Leo led Danny back to the wall of cocks, picking one a couple inches longer than the one they'd just tested out and a decent amount thicker too. Danny made sure to get more lube, a few other things he thought would be fun and walked with Leo to the cash register. They got him checked out, exchanged numbers and made plans for dinner on Friday, two nights from now.

Danny left the store with his black plastic bag, a pleasant ache in his ass, and a spring in his step. You know, maybe staying in LA wouldn't be the worst idea in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miguel looks similar to AEW wrestler Sammy Guevara, Ian looks like WWE's Sheamus.
> 
> Leo looks like Chris Pine because reasons.


End file.
